Masked by Pride, Overruled by Prejudice
by Dez Wilde
Summary: Ginny has always been obsessed with Harry Potter. However when she is rejected by him for his best friend Hermione Granger, she is forced to find love elsewhere. She won't settle for second best though, she will do anything in her power to break Harry and Hermione up. Based loosely off of Pride and Prejudice. Contains Ginny and Molly bashing, Harry/Hermione centric. Evil Dumbledore
1. Someone freaking ask me to the yule ball

**A/N: New story! Yay! I got the idea while reading another fic and the plot just unwound from there...**

**I've actually always thought of Ginny as kind of self serving and a little obsessed with Harry, so. **

**Disclaimer: I am only typing this once so pay attention. I am not J. K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter. I also don't own the basis of this plot or title, that all belongs to the wonderful Jane Austen.**

**EDIT! Um apparently I did not re read this after uploading it, I forgot to type a full paragraph, and of course, it was the one detailing Ginny's punishment. No wonder I got like three reviews saying, 'She stabbed someone and only got a detention?!' well that is fixed now, it is the paragraph before Neville asks her to the ball, it details her punishment and there is a reason she didn't get more than detention which is explained later.**

* * *

Chapter One: Someone Freaking Ask Me To The Yule Ball...

* * *

"_It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a great fortune, must be in want of a wife._" - Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice

It wasn't a rare occurrence for Ginny's mother to utter that phrase. Molly Prewett was always telling 16 year old Ginny to 'find a nice boy to settle down with, I'm not getting any younger, so go snag yourself a man that's filthy rich, and marry him.' Molly had become a nasty woman since her divorce with her husband, and since nearly all of her children had graduated, and Arthur had been granted full custody of Ronald, she was left with no money, and a lazy, good for nothing daughter, who refused to marry her into wealth. Ginny agreed that she needed to snag a millionaire, but it wasn't her fault that all the rich men were either taken, or not even remotely interested in her. It wasn't her fault that her soul mate hadn't seen the error of his ways and had rejected her.

Ginevra Weasley had become bitter after her fourth year when Harry Potter had rejected her for that Mudblood Hermione Granger. He deserved better than that trash! He deserved a well-bred, pure blooded girl from a nice family. someone like her. When she heard Harry asking that filthy Mudblood to the Yule Ball, she flipped.

* * *

Ginny was walking to the library to do some research for an essay on inanimate to animate transfiguration for McGonagall when she heard Harry's voice. She sighed, it was only a matter of time before he approached her with diamond earrings, begging her to come to the ball with him.

Being the curious girl she is, Ginny quietly peered around the corner into the transfiguration courtyard. There he was, her perfect match, standing in the opposite corner of the crowded courtyard with Hermione, a pang of jealousy struck her causing her to scowl before a grin was plastered to her face once more. Suddenly Harry turned to Hermione, looking nervous. 'Aww!' she thought 'He must be so nervous about asking me, that he has to ask Hermione for help' She sighed mirthfully as she watched Harry pull something out of his pocket. It was a long slender box, covered in velvet.

Ginny gasped as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond and sapphire encrusted, silver plated charm bracelet. 'How did he know that my favorite color is blue?!' she mused ecstatically. To her surprise, Hermione's eyes widened as she put her hand to her mouth when she saw it, causing Ginny's eyes to narrow, but she brushed it off and attempted to eavesdrop on their conversation. She smirked however when Hermione was smiling and nodding very rapidly. The smirk melted off her face when Harry blushed, and picked up her hand clasping the bracelet, no HER bracelet, around Hermione's slender wrist. Ginny was livid, she could feel her cheeks reddening in fury as she stormed across the courtyard to the laughing couple. Her hands balled into fists as she halted in front of them. "You stupid little Mudblood! HOW DARE YOU!"

Hermione looked taken aback at this statement. "Excuse me!" She exclaimed, eyes wide, hands on hips. "How dare I what?" Hate burned red in Ginny's brown eyes. "How dare you steal MY boyfriend!" It was at this statement that Harry recovered from his shock and turned to Ginny, jade eyes blazing. "First of all, I am not your boyfriend, that's just wrong, you are simply my best friends little sister." That just made Ginny even angrier. "Second of all, have you been stalking me? And eavesdropping?" Ginny launched herself at him, crushing her lips to his. Harry pushed her off in disgust as a crowd started to gather. "Ginny Weasley," He said pulling Hermione close. "you have insulted me, and my girlfriend," People started to mumble to each other. " I do not want to see you or speak to you ever again unless absolutely necessary."

Harry made to walk away but stopped and turned around when Ginny screamed. "No! You are supposed to be mine! If I can't have you, no one can!" At this she pulled out her potions knife and plunged it into Harry's chest. She stomped off, the bloody knife in her hand forcing the crowd to part in fear. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the crowd recovering from shock and ran as fast as she could to the owlery. She could see a seventh year sprint past her to the infirmary to retrieve Madam Pomfrey. she turned and looked back to see Granger kneeling on the ground next to an unconscious Harry, pressing on the knife wound, blood coating her hands, robes and her new bracelet. Ginny smirked, thinking about how the only thing Hermione will have from her boyfriend of about ten minutes, is a ruined, blood-coated bracelet.

* * *

Ginny remembered people glancing fearfully at the blood soaked knife in her hand as she ran to the owlery. She remembered writing a tear-stained letter to her mother with Harry's owl Hedwig. The letter said this:

* * *

Dear Mom,

Today Harry asked Hermione to the ball, he even gave her a diamond and sapphire bracelet. I'm heartbroken Mom, he was supposed to ask me! Me! He was supposed to give me that bracelet, and beg me to come to the ball with him! I love him Mom!

Love always,

Ginny

* * *

Harry lay on a bed in the Hospital Wing, his chest wrapped tightly in bandages beneath his pajama shirt. Hermione sat in a chair by the bed, bracelet glittering in the soft light of the sun streaming in from the windows overhead as she held his hand. She slept lightly, her head resting on Harry's steadily rising and falling chest.

Harry's eyes opened and he stroked Hermione's hair lightly. she awoke at once and rubbed her bloodshot eyes and tear-streaked face. "Oh Harry!" She said, "I was so worried about you!" She cried into his chest. "I was so worried that you wouldn't wake up!" Harry held her hand, stroking it with the back of his thumb, his nail sending tingles down her spine.

"I'm not sure what happened." Harry said tentatively. Hermione let out a sob. "What do you remember?" She asked hopefully. "I remember asking you to the ball, you accepting, and then I woke up here." Hermione took in a deep breath before explaining. "Well after you asked me to the ball, Ginny came over looking really angry. She called me some nasty things and then accused me of stealing her boyfriend." Harry interrupted her. "Wait, she said that I am her boyfriend?!" Hermione nodded again before continuing. "Then she kissed you." Harry looked disgusted, "That never happened, okay?" he said. Hermione let out a small giggle and nodded. "You pushed her off of you, and told her, 'You have insulted me, and my girlfriend, I never want to see you or speak to you unless absolutely necessary." She took in a rattling breath. "We went to walk away, but she-" Hermione was having trouble finishing without bursting into tears, and it took about five minutes before she could finish. "but she- she said 'If I can't have you, no one can!' and she- she pulled out her potions knife and she- and she stabbed you. I managed to stem the blood flow until Madam Pomfrey got there. Harry, you almost died! She almost severed your aorta! That's why you have bandages, the spells wouldn't work because it was too close to your heart, Madam Pomfrey had to use stitches." She burst into tears before resting her head on Harry's chest once more. They both fell asleep like that. at some point Hermione's clothes had been transfigured into pajamas, and she had been levitated onto a bed.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since then. Since Ginny hadn't succeeded in her task of killing Harry, she simply got off with detention every Tuesday and Thursday at 5:30 am for the rest of the school year. The sad thing though, was that she was still allowed to attend the ball if someone from an older year asked her.

* * *

Neville was very nervous, more nervous than usual. Anxiety was really getting to him, he felt really sick, and had butterflies in his stomach. Surprisingly he had written his Gran for some advice.

Dear Gran,

I need your help. I'm planning on asking a girl to the ball. I need to know what to say when I ask her. I'm really nervous, and I need to ask her before someone else does. Please reply quickly.

Love, Neville

Her response was this:

Neville,

Don't get too anxious, be yourself and relax. I've sent you something you can give her. I originally bought it to give to a friend of mine, but I think a young woman would have more use for it than an old lady. Just be kind and polite, and respect her, and you'll do fine.

Love, Gran

Neville opened the parcel that he letter was attached to very carefully and pulled out a velvet box in the shape of a square, inside was a beautiful opal teardrop pendant on a long silver chain. The opal had small diamonds clustered around it. So he wouldn't drop it Neville placed it in the drawer of his nightstand, he would ask her tomorrow.

* * *

The next day a freshly showered Ginny was reading under a tree by the lake after her detention when Neville approached her. 'Great,' she thought glumly. 'another guy coming to mock my lack of a date.' She looked up and smiled brightly at him. "Hey Neville!" She said cheerfully. "Hi Ginny, uh, can I ask you something?" She forced another smile and nodded. "Sure, fire away." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Ginny, well, uh, I was ah, wondering if maybe, um you might want to come to the Yule Ball with me?" He stuck his hands in his pockets, looking down at his shoes. "Sure Neville," Ginny said, grinning widely. "I'd love to!" He looked at her with a goofy smile on his face. "I got something for you, if maybe you want to wear it to the ball..." He pulled a black box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful opal and diamond necklace. She gasped, eyes widening. "Neville," She breathed. "Its gorgeous, I love it!" This was way better than Grangers stupid bracelet. 'Just wait 'til I tell Mom...' "Do _I_ have to put it on?" Neville blushed and shook his head before kneeling down behind her. Ginny held up her hair as he looped the silver chain around her head, and clasped it gently around her neck. The pendant reached right above the neckline on her cream colored blouse. This was perfect, she had a date to the ball.

**A/N: Ok so the beginning makes it seem like its a flashback but its not, the beginning is sort of an intro and the story does continue from this point. BTW, I also don't own the chapter title...**

**Review! Tell me what you think, constructive criticism is always a vital writing key.**


	2. Preparing for The Ball

**A/N: First of all, I would like to thank all of you that reviewed and I would like to reply to a guest review that I got**

**To Mikey P. **

**I understand your concern about the fact that Ginny stabbed Harry and first of all only got detention, and then, one of Harry's friends asks her out, and I appreciate you bringing it up. Unlike another one of my stories, I have this one pretty much laid out in my head. Also, that issue is addressed in the first paragraph of this chapter, and will be addressed further at a later point. The stabbing is actually a minor plot point in the beginning, it just isn't very important at the current point in time, give it a few more chapters. Also, with Neville asking Ginny out, I never saw Neville as someone who was up to date on current events, so...**

**Continuing on, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed or followed or favorited. I have two other stories that have been up for a while, and this is the first one that has had anyone review, I really appreciate it, Thank you soo much!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Preparing for the Ball...

* * *

To say that Harry and Hermione were furious when they found out that Ginny was being allowed to attend the Ball, is probably the understatement of the millenium. Considering she _stabbed_ and nearly killed another student she probably shouldn't be allowed at any event for a while. Is attempted murder worthy of Azkaban?

* * *

Ginny was ecstatic. She got to go to the ball! Now the only problem is finding something to wear... She decided that she would write her mother and see if there was anything that she could do. Being the only daughter meant she had her parents wrapped around her finger. If she wanted something, she got it.

Mom,

Neville asked me to the Ball! Yay! I get to go! The only problem is that I don't have anything to wear. Could you get me a dress? Please? What I'm envisioning is a tight top, dark purple, strapless, floor length, full skirt, and lots of sparkle. Please? Thanks Mom, love you!

Ginny

She knew that she was being a bit demanding but, who cares, she needed to show Harry what he was missing, show him that smart isn't everything. Sure its nice that Hermione is top of the class and is destined for the title of Head Girl, but no way is she beautiful. Not like she was. Hermione had no figure, even if she did, there was no way she would show it off, she was too insecure.

* * *

Molly was delighted when she got Ginny's letter, she would be more than satisfied to buy Ginny her dream dress. First she had to go to Gringott's. Her face fell when she realized that they didn't have the money to buy Ginny an expensive gown, meaning that the best she would probably get is a sheath dress and a sparkly little belt. It was then that Molly remembered that Harry had left her with his vault key. He had said that he didn't need it during the school year and asked that she keep it safe for him. Molly was positive that he wouldn't mind, I mean Harry was family, so what was Harry's was theirs, and what was theirs, was Harry's.

Molly apparated to Diagon Alley and bustled over to Gringott's. She approached the goblin at the desk and said very sweetly, "I need to make a withdraw from the Potter vault." she held up Harry's key. "You see, Harry owled me this morning saying that he needed to buy something, but he had only withdrawn enough for new robes and books this summer and only has a few Galleons left. He sent his key with the letter and asked me to withdraw 100 Galleons from his vault and change it to muggle money so that he could buy something for his date to the Ball this year. I'm going to mail it to him this evening so it gets there tomorrow morning." The goblin seemed to accept this and nodded before leading her to the carts. When they arrived at the vault Molly said, "I had better grab a few extra, just in case." She then swept two hundred and fifty Galleons into a pouch that had an undetectable extension charm on it and cast a featherlight charm on it. They proceeded up to the main floor and exchanged all of it for a total of 1925 pounds. That would be plenty to buy Ginny a new dress and shoes.

She walked into a muggle fashion store and looked around. A young girl was at the counter. Molly walked up to her. The girl smiled at her," Hi, how may I help you today?'" Molly ran over Ginny's list of requirements in her head. "How old are you?" she asked. "Sixteen, almost seventeen." The girl replied without question. Molly smiled "Good, so you could help me. What size are you?" The girl looked at her curiously before saying, "I'm a size 3, why?" Molly just smiled. "well my daughter has a dance coming up, its very formal but I can't have her here to try on dresses because her school is a boarding school and she is a size three or four, I'm not really sure, so could you maybe try them on for me so I would know if they fit?" The girl looked hesitant, "I'd have to ask my boss,but sure!" Three hours later, Molly had found the perfect dress, it was rather expensive but she had the money with her and it met Ginny's standards.

Molly wrote a letter to Ginny giving her instructions on how to alter it if it didn't fit. She attached it to the parcel and sent it using Hedwig. With the remaining amount of money, Molly had bought Ginny some dark purple high heels, black lace gloves, and a pair of diamond teardrop earrings.

* * *

Ginny was ecstatic when Hedwig tapped on her dorm room window with a large parcel. She untied it from her leg and sent her to the owlery. She opened the package to find a beautiful dress, gloves, earrings and shoes. She was set for the ball, Harry wouldn't know what hit him.

* * *

**A/N: Um So I fixed the last chapter, all shall be revealed in time as to why Neville doesn't care, The reason Ginny doesn't get arrested is because the ministry is corrupt. Sorry its so short, I just want to get it updated, and nothing else was coming to me. Hopefully updates will come daily, once school starts however, I am not sure how fast I'll be, I try and write in class.**

**Review! Tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is always welcome and embraced.**


	3. Troll the Ancient Yuletide Carol

**A/N: It has been brought to my attention that I have not cleared up some major plot holes. For example, Dumbledore is not just a nice grandfatherly person who gave Ginny a second chance. Dumbledore is a manipulative person obsessed with 'the greater good' Therefore he is only concerned about the fact that Harry is a horcrux, therefore he doesn't really care that Harry almost dies every year. In my opinion its like Snape said in the last movie, "So you are raising him like a pig for slaughter?"And like I said the stuff about Neville will be revealed soon, like this chapter actually. **

**Also, I was flamed. Now it doesn't really bother me. Just know that flames will be removed.**

**And one more thing, just so this chapter and probably the rest of the story makes sense, but mostly this chapter, Harry and Neville, as they were the ones that could have been concerned in the prophecy, both know about it, Dumbledore did not keep it a secret from them as he had different intents for what they should do with this knowledge...**

**Now to all the lovely people who had nice or constructive things to say, thank you, and to the people who wanted me to update, I'm so sorry that the first part of this chapter is a long rant. Also, to Nick Potter, Neville being with Ginny **_**is**_** part of my plot, I'm sorry but it has been planned so... And someone else asked why Ginny used Hedwig, its because she was angry at him, so she stole his owl...**

**Anyway, On to the story!**

* * *

Chapter Three: Troll the Ancient Yuletide Carol...

* * *

It was the day of the Yule Ball and the castle was buzzing with excitement. Meals were being served in the common rooms so that the Great Hall could be prepped and decorated. Almost all of the girls had stayed in their dorms all day getting themselves ready for that night. Ginny spent all day casting charms to make the dress smaller, adding an undetectable extension charm to make it so that it still fit. In the end, the dress was a size 0. In the hours leading up to the Ball, she was in the bathroom, putting on makeup that made her eyes pop. She had charmed her eyes an ice blue color, almost clear, and she was applying dark purple eyeshadow and thick layers of mascara. She then put on a blood red lipstick that made her face seem a milky white color.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in her dorm room in her bathrobe. She was just finishing her hair when it was 15 minutes until the Ball started. She needed to get into her dress. She unzipped the large black plastic bag that contained her dress. She said a spell to get rid of the wrinkles and slipped it on. She was so nervous about tonight. 'What if he doesn't think that I'm pretty?' She mused worriedly. She would just have to see because it was time to go. She slipped on her shoes and walked out of her dorm. She was the last one out of the common room. All of the other students were probably in the entrance hall already. 'Great, now when I get there everyone will be there to see me walk down the stairs' she groaned, she was _not_ the attention-seeking kind of girl, she would rather be sitting in a corner with her nose in a book, invisible to all the world.

She made it to the final flight of stairs leading to the Entrance Hall, she could hear excited chattering from the students waiting. She took a deep breath and stepped onto the first stair. All of the noise that was there a minute ago had vanished and the hall was completely silent as she walked down the stairs. Hermione blushed as she walked towards Harry. The hall burst into chatter again and Harry whispered in her ear "You look beautiful" he said sincerely. She blushed once more as they walked into the Great Hall together.

Hermione was so glad that they had practiced the waltz, if they hadn't, she was positive that right now she would be making a fool of herself. "That was fun." She whispered to Harry as he spun her for the last time, the train of her dress fanning out behind her. They were both smiling as they stepped off into the sidelines and people clapped.

* * *

Ginny was smug. Her dress was perfect, It was dark purple, the bodice was extremely fitted, and was covered in little diamond accents. It had a gathered skirt that went to the floor and flared out at her hips. 'There is no way Hermione could upstage me' she thought. Then the Hall went silent. Of course, there was Hermione coming down the stairs. Ginny's was furious that Hermione had the nerve to wear a prettier dress. It was a soft Ivory color, it had sheer floral lace half sleeves, and a sweetheart neckline. It was fitted at the bodice and gently flowed out at the top of her thighs. It had a long train and the skirt was dusted in a fine silver glitter, making it shine in the soft torchlight. Her hair had been done up in soft curls that had been piled on the top of her head with a few strands left free in the front. She had done hot aqua eyeshadow that shimmered when light hit her eyes with thin black eyeliner on top and thick silver on the bottom. Of course she was beautiful, and of course she was more than graceful on the dancefloor. She and Neville danced a few songs before Ginny left the Great Hall, claiming that she needed fresh air.

* * *

After Ginny left, Harry and Hermione decided to confront Neville. They walked over to him once they saw that Ginny had left. "Neville," Harry started. "did you know that a couple of weeks ago, Ginny stabbed me, and almost killed me?" Neville looked at them and sighed, "Can we talk outside?" he asked. Neville led them out into the courtyard. "Yes, Harry, I did know. And yes, I did still ask her out, because you know what, I feel like you are the reason my parents are in St. Mungo's. It's that stupid prophecy, You Know Who chose you, but he had his stupid Death Eaters torture my parents into insanity just to be sure. So I really don't care if she stabbed you, I would have been ecstatic if she had succeeded in killing you." He then stormed off to find Ginny, leaving Harry and Hermione to digest what Neville had said.

* * *

Ginny finally arrived at the Headmasters office. She stood there for about ten minutes before Dumbledore showed up. He let her in and sat down at his desk across from her. He charmed the door so that if anyone listened in on their conversation, they would hear him berating her for a prank. "What do I do now?" She groaned. "My mom got me this beautiful dress, and still Granger upstaged me. I had tried to get him to like me by kissing him when he asked Hermione to the Ball, but that didn't work, and then I did what you said, I stabbed him, but he lived!" Dumbledore looked at her seriously, "I'm disappointed in you, Ginny, you know the plan yet you have failed three times now. When you failed to kill him when you stabbed him, I had it hushed up, I stopped all of the mail and removed anything that involved you stabbing him, everyone thinks that it just wasn't such a big deal compared with the Tournament, and that's why it hasn't been in the news" He sighed, "I'm going to tell you one more time, either you seduce him and kill him by poison while you are alone, or you kill him in a different way. You pick. Either way, Harry Potter has to die."

* * *

**So there it is, I have been trying to write this all day but nothing was coming. Now you know why Neville and Ginny did what they did, (i.e. Ginny stabbing Harry, Neville not caring...) and there is a little scene of my 'evil-ish' Dumbledore. Oh, and if you want to see Ginny and Hermione's dresses, they are on my profile, Hermiones is a mix of two of the ones on the site, and one I drew...**

**Review! Tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is welcome and embraced, flames will be removed.**


	4. Revelation

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I know that I promised you guys daily updates, but my week has been a little hectic. First of all, on Thursday, we went to my aunts to drop my sister off at our friend's house so that they could take you to a youth conference, we stayed there all day, and didn't get back until like eleven and I was tired. On Friday, my mom and my two younger sisters went shopping for my sister and I's school uniforms, and then my Dad was flying in from Utah because he was working, and my second cousins came, so we were up late talking with them. Then on Saturday, more cousins came, along with my Aunt and Uncle, and my Dad cooked, and I had to help make food. And I am not certain if I will be able to update on Sundays because I have church. So now I am going to try and update at twelve thirty in the morning, wish me luck. Update did not happen, the first page of this was written last night... **

* * *

Chapter Four: Revelation...

* * *

Hermione being confused was a rarity, usually everything was crystal clear to her. But when they had confronted Neville, it was like he was speaking an entirely different language. What prophecy? Voldemort chose Harry for what? Neville's parents are insane? These were just a few of the questions burning in her mind. It all seemed so odd to her, Neville wanted Harry dead? She thought that they were friends, Harry was always so nice to him, and Neville was never anything but civil back. She just had to wonder these things as they walked back into the Great Hall.

Hermione noticed that Ginny had not come back yet, not that she cared, the younger girl had become rude, and self centered. She and Harry danced a few more songs before going to socialize with some of their friends.

* * *

Ginny came back eventually, with an evil look on her face. She stayed mostly in the corner, occasionally going over to get a drink or something of that nature. One thing that a few people noticed was her sending tentative glances at Harry and Hermione. After standing there for a few minutes she sent a subtle 'Reducto' at Hermione's abdomen. The girl noticed quickly that the bodice of her dress was disappearing rapidly, as did her date, who quickly gave her his jacket, and ushered her out of the Hall.

* * *

Harry pulled Hermione to an empty classroom where she quickly mended her dress. He knew that the hex had come from Ginny, there was no doubt about it. Hermione turned around to face him again, the top of her dress flawless as it was before. He smirked at her, "Perfect, just like always." He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head, making her blush, before taking her hand in his and they returned to the Ball.

* * *

Ginny was furious when they came through the door for the third time that night, all eyes on them, naturally. There was a spell that she had learned from Dumbledore, he had said that it was used a lot in the 80's school years. He had taught it to her as an attempt to succeed in killing Harry, and the Horcrux along with him. She knew that by causing the distraction with Granger's dress, she would have full opportunity to aim to kill, as Harry would keep Hermione on the opposite side of him, away from her. She took careful aim, just below the chin, just above the collarbone, and said the incantation, "Sectumsempra!" She whispered, and a jet of white light shot out and hit Harry in the throat. She saw his hands fly up to his neck, and left with a smirk playing on her face. If he wouldn't play by her rules, she would just have to change them.

* * *

Severus Snape was not having a very nice evening. This ball was too... juvenile, and immature for him. He was standing lazily in the corner when he saw a familiar jet of white shoot across the Hall. He ran over to where it had hit, only to find Potter, laying on the ground holding his throat, which was bleeding profusely. He groaned, of course, whoever cast it meant to kill. He ordered everyone to move, and knelt down beside Potter, instructing him to move his hands so that he could perform the counter curse. He took in a deep breath,"Vulnera Sanentur" he recited. He repeated it three more times, to make sure that the wound healed properly. Severus then applied Dittany to reduce scarring, and levitated the boy to the infirmary.

* * *

Harry drifted in and out of consciousness, in and out of the dream he was having. The dream was more of a nightmare. It was almost as if a forgotten memory was playing over and over in his mind. He could hear voices, the quiet and gentle voice of Madam Pomfrey, the soft sobbing of Hermione, and a voice that he couldn't quite put a face to, but it was familiar, and comforting. The voice was smooth and clear, it was lulling him into a more restful state of sleep, rather than the fitful darkness he had been submerged in. The voice stopped talking, causing Harry to begin the ascent from the warm slumber he had been formerly enjoying.

His eyes fluttered open and he saw Hermione crying next to him. He reached out his hand and took hers, interlocking his fingers with hers. His throat hurt a lot, and he tried to swallow but it just made it worse. He tried to reassure Hermione that he was ok, but when he tried to speak, no sound came out. His eyes widened, he tried to signal that he needed a quill and parchment. It seemed that Hermione knew what he wanted because she summoned them for him. He noticed that she was still wearing her ball gown, and that it was stained red from blood. "What happened?" He scratched onto the parchment. The voice he had heard earlier responded "Someone sent a curse at you, it is designed to make cuts as if being slashed by multiple knives. The curse was aimed to kill." Harry now recognised the voice, it was Professor Snape. He had thought Snape's voice was comforting? That's weird.

"So someone tried to kill me? Do you know who did it?" Hermione replied this time. "I bet you it was Ginny, people said that she left right after the spell hit. Harry, she tried to kill you again! She should be in Azkaban!" Harry was angry, he almost broke the quill as he wrote out, "I want to try Ginny Weasley for attempted murder, I don't care how long it takes I just want her arrested!"

An owl flew in the open window hidden above the rafters in the Hospital Wing designed for patients to receive their mail. On the back of the envelope was the Gringott's seal. Harry popped the wax and pulled out a short letter. As he read, he got more and more angry. When he was finished he handed the letter to Hermione, who started to read, but was interrupted by the Hospital Wing doors flying open, and a very tired looking Ron running in. "Harry! Are you ok? I heard what happened." He spotted the letter, "What's that?" Hermione answered him, "Well, we were all going to find out, I was just about to read it. It says,

* * *

Dear Mr. Potter,

It has come to our attention that you asked a Molly Weasley to withdraw 250 Galleons from your vault, and exchange them to Muggle money. We sent this letter to assure that they got to you safely, however, we put tracking charms on the money to insure that it was sent to you, and found that Mrs. Molly Weasley took the money to a dress shop in Muggle London, and bought a purple ball gown, purple high heeled shoes, black lace gloves, and 2 carat diamond teardrop earrings. We wished to inform you, incase you had not given permission for this. We apologize if this was your intent.

The Gringott's staff

* * *

I was wondering where she had found the money for that stuff, it looked really expensive!" Ron looked confused, "Wait, so my Mom took money out of your vault and used it to buy Ginny's dress and stuff without telling you?" Harry nodded and Ron looked livid. "I hate to ask this, cause its my Mom, but are you pressing charges?" Harry wrote out his reply, and Hermione read it, "Yes, and I'm pressing charges against your sister for two counts of attempted murder." Ron looked shocked, "You mean Ginny did that?" Harry nodded again. He hoped Ron wasn't too upset with him for attempting to send his mother and sister to prison, possibly for life.


	5. Questions and Answers

**So far I haven't gotten that many reviews for the last chapter, I'm a little disappointed in that. I really need feedback, people.**

**I'm really sorry about the late update. I've been busy.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Questions and Answers...

* * *

A couple months had passed, as had the second challenge. Harry had been having odd dreams. Most of them he was viewing the dream as if it were a scene in a movie. In the dreams, he was a baby, he could see his mother, and his father, and Professor Snape. Harry wondered why Snape would be in his house, his father had always hated him. It was confusing, especially when they were all smiling and laughing, and acting as if they were having a good time. Then Sirius and Remus would come into the house and would join them, not even suspicious as to why their rival was there.

* * *

Harry woke up one Saturday morning after having a particularly strange dream in which Snape was holding him and playing with him, and what was stranger, was that he was enjoying it. Padfoot had always told him that they thought it was strange that whenever he saw Pettigrew, he started screaming. Snape hated him, if these were memories, what had changed?

Harry, being the smart boy that he was, decided to talk to McGonagall about going to Gringott's to sort out the issue with Mrs. Weasley stealing his money. She of course said yes, as long as a responsible adult accompanied him. Unfortunately, she was busy and could not take him, the only member of the staff that was free, was Snape.

Snape grudgingly agreed to taking him to Gringott's, they were to Floo to Diagon Alley that evening, three hours before dinner, to ensure that they had enough time to go, and make it back before dinner. The hours passed slowly and Harry was nervous about the trip. He wasn't sure whether or not to ask Snape about the dreams he was having. He was sure that there had to be an explanation to them, I mean, you didn't just dream about your least favorite teacher being all friendly with your father when you had been told that they hated each other.

* * *

Finally, the time to floo to Diagon Alley came. Harry met Snape in Professor McGonagall's office. After McGonagall discussed with them what she expected to happen, they arrived in the Leaky Cauldron. As they walked down to the wizarding bank, Harry turned to Snape. "Professor," He started nervously, "I've been having these dreams," Snape moved to interrupt, "No let me finish, I've been having these weird dreams. In the dream, I'm a baby, and my parents are there, but so are you. I've always been told that you and my Dad hated each other. But in the dream, you and my Dad were acting like friends, laughing and talking. And then Remus and Sirius came in and they treated you like family. I thought you all hated each other, if that was a memory, why were they treating you like family, they-" Snape turned to face him and put his hands on his shoulders."That's because I am family!" He interrupted sharply. Harry opened his mouth to question that statement, eyes wide, but he realized that they had arrived at Gringott's. Snape composed himself and said, "We'll talk about this later, meet me in my office after dinner, do not be late."

They entered the bank and approached the goblin at the desk. "How may I assist you?" he asked. Harry cleared his throat, "I need to discuss a reasonable form of action concerning this..." He held out the letter, and the goblin took it and read its contents. "Well, Mr. Potter, there are several courses of action you can take, the most preferable to you, considering your substantial wealth, would be to call a trial, and press charges of grand theft." Harry nodded, "I was planning on pressing charges, I just wanted to see if that is what you would recommend."

Harry thought for a moment. "Could I access my vault please?" He asked. Snape looked slightly irritated, this was not part of the deal, he was not going to run around playing chaperone to Potter's little surprise shopping trip. Harry ignored him as the goblin led them to the cart that would take them to the vault. The trip was long and sickening. When they arrived at the vault, Harry went to take out his key, but realized that the whole reason he was here was because he had left it with Mrs. Weasley for safe keeping. He turned to the goblin, "The reason I am here is because I left my key with someone I trusted, so they could keep it safe, I don't have it." the goblin looked slightly amused. "Mr. Potter, if you wish, I can apparate to the Weasley household and retrieve it for you under the claim of stolen property, I will tell Mrs. Weasley that it is being held for you here." Harry nodded, "I would greatly appreciate that." The goblin then left with a loud crack, and returned 5 minutes later, holding Harry's vault key.

Harry took his key graciously, "Thank you." He said, opening the vault in one fluid motion. They stepped inside. Harry knew exactly what he was looking for, and after about ten minutes of searching, he found it. He had suspected that there would be a pensieve in his family vault, and he was right. What he hadn't been expecting was a note attached to it. Harry read it curiously.

* * *

Dear Harry,

If you are reading this, that means that I am dead, and the memory suppressing potion I gave you as a child is wearing off. It is very important that you watch the memories inside. There are some things that have been kept from you your entire life, and it is important that they stay a secret, it is a matter of life and death. You can not reveal them to anyone, not even your best friends.

I love you Harry, never forget that.

Lily Potter

* * *

Harry's eyes were wide. He turned to Professor Snape. "Why does it say Lily Snape on this note, why did you say that you _are_ family, why do I have a memory suppressing potion, why is it wearing off?" He was starting to panic. Professor Snape turned to the goblin, "Obliviate!" the goblin's eyes turned blank. "Could you leave us for a moment please?" Harry was having a full blown panic attack. Snape grabbed him by the shoulders and held him there until he calmed down. "Mr. Potter, you need to calm down, and you need to listen to me. It is as your mother says in this note, what you hear is a matter of life and death, for the both of us. Potter, Harry, you have been lied to your entire life, things have been kept from you so that you would be safe, but after your mother died, the precautions she took are wearing off, and on your fifteenth birthday, they will be gone forever. These enchantments can only be reinstated by your mother, but as she is dead, that cannot happen. It was meant for you to learn these things after the Dark Lord was defeated but you must be told now." Snape seemed kinder to him now, and looked slightly stressed. He took in a deep breath, as if bracing himself, before continuing. "Harry, I _need_ you to look at the memories in the pensieve, it is important that you see them, they will explain everything, but you have to watch all of them. But you cannot tell anyone what you discover. Tonight after dinner come to my office, I will explain _everything_."

The reason they had come to Diagon Alley had been fulfilled so they flooed back to McGonagall's office. The professor was curious as to how the trip went and made it known. "Did you get everything sorted out Mr. Potter?" Harry nodded, feeling a bit lightheaded from the panic attacks and slightly nauseated from the floo system. He stepped aside so that Professor Snape could come through without incident. He thanked the professor and hurried off to the common room.

* * *

He met up with Ron and Hermione. They were very adamant about knowing every detail of what had happened. Ron it seemed was having the most fun coming up with ways that Snape had done something wrong enough to get fired. Harry reassured them that they went to Gringotts, got everything sorted out, and that everything was fine. He then went up to his dorm, claiming he was tired and was going to lie down for a little while.

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, he hadn't realized how hard resisting the urge to tell them about the pensieve was going to be. He lay there in his bed with the curtains pulled shut, imagining the horrors that he was going to learn about after dinner. The time slipped away quickly, and soon dinner had come and passed, forcing Harry to cut ties with his wild delusions, and learn the truth from Professor Snape.

* * *

The walk to the dungeons was slow and painful. Each step he took made him think of another bizarre theory of what could be in the pensieve. Professor Snape had shrunk and lightened the pensieve and stuck it in his pocket before they left. He had claimed that he would put it in his office for Harry to look through after dinner. Harry was on the third floor now, meaning he still had four floors to go, and with each floor, he was getting more and more nervous. He finally made it to Snape's office and took in a deep breath before knocking twice.

"Come in." Harry gulped and opened the door.

* * *

**Ok so I decided to make it a two part chapter because I am getting nowhere. I started a new story called Deception, you guys should look at it and the rest of my stories, because with only a few people reading the others, I have lost motivation to update those. **

**Review! Tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is encouraged and welcome. Flames will be removed.**


	6. Questions and Answers Part Two

**A/N: OK so I know that people who are actually reading this story are a bit angry at me not keeping up with my promise of daily updates. Sorry? I've just been a bit busy, I have a camping trip next week, so no laptop, 14th-16th. And then the seventeenth my family is finally moving out of my Grandma's house, and into an apartment while we wait for our house to be built. And then, school starts the 19th, so, if I don't update for a really long time, it's because I'm moving, and don't really want to try and type while in the car, not able to use google docs, 'cause I don't have internet, or I'm at camp, or I'm packing, or I'm copying all of my high-maintenance stories into notebooks so I can write at school. And I've just been informed that we probably won't have wifi for about two months...**

**Anyway...**

* * *

Chapter 6: Questions and Answers, Part 2...

* * *

"Come in."

Harry tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but it proved to be to no avail. He opened the door to the Professor's office, and walked inside, anxiety ripping at his insides. Snape was sitting at his desk, the pensieve sitting on the floor next to him. The Professor motioned for Harry to sit down, which he did, as he was afraid he might collapse if he remained standing for much longer. They both just sat there for a while, an awkward silence filling the cool air. Professor Snape cleared his throat. "So, Mr. Potter, I assume that you have no idea what is in this pensieve, nor what to think of the vague note your mother left you." Harry nodded, wishing that he would just get to the point.

His hands were shaking, and he was trying to conceal it by keeping his hands clasped in his lap, where he thought that Snape couldn't see them. Unfortunately for him, the Professor had already noticed it, and had risen and gone to his potions storage, robes billowing behind him. He came back holding a small vial filled with a purplish potion. He thrust it towards Harry, implying that he was to drink it. Harry obliged, not exactly sure what it was, but once he did, a calm presence washed through him.

"Harry," The person in question was shocked, and his head whipped up so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. Snape never used people's first names and Harry was beginning to wonder if he needed to get the professor to the Hospital Wing. " as your mother stated in her note, there have been things that have been kept from you your entire life, to protect you, and many other people. What I am about to tell you will shock you, and you may not believe it, but I need you to let me talk, don't interrupt, and just listen, got it?"

Harry nodded, wary about what could possibly be so important that it be kept secret that it meant life and death. Snape nodded and continued, "As I said earlier, some things may come as a shock to you, but all that I am about to tell you is true. I am sure you remember my comment in Diagon Alley, about us being family. I would first like to state that it was highly irresponsible to tell you that in such a public place. Anyone could have overheard and that would be perhaps the downfall of the Wizarding World. I'm sure you are aware of your mother's blood status?" Harry nodded, not sure how this pertained to the conversation. "It is a lie. Your mother was a very powerful Pure-blood witch. Your mother was put up for adoption at a very young age. She was adopted by a young couple who already had a child, they had always wanted a large family, but were unable to have more children. Your mother was a twin. Her and her brother were separated at birth, and her parents were informed that the twin had died. In reality, a young woman at the hospital, another patient, had a miscarriage fairly late in her pregnancy. She confunded the healers and stole the child, permanently transfiguring him to look like her husband, and planted a story in the minds of all concerned parties that the child she stole had died, and that she had delivered her child early." Harry was confused, but quickly realised what the professor meant.

"The young woman's name was Eileen Snape, she kidnapped me only hours after I was born. Unknown to her, the family that adopted Lily, lived down the street from us, as we lived in a Muggle neighborhood. Your mother and I were fortunate enough that we became friends, and grew up together." Harry was shocked, that meant that Snape was his uncle, creepy. "I was appointed to be your guardian, as soon as your parents died. It was in their wills, but Dumbledore, who was unaware of the biological connection between your mother and I, and thought it better to send you to Petunia, your adoptive aunt. What Dumbledore did was illegal, and immoral. I would like for you to know something that may change your views on certain people. I find it necessary to inform you that Dumbledore is only using you as a pawn in a giant game of chess against the Dark Lord. He has manipulated many people, including myself. When your parents, specifically your mother, were killed and the killing curse rebounded, a piece of his soul latched onto you, the only living thing in the room. Dumbledore is convinced that that piece of soul is the only thing standing in the way of killing the Dark Lord. Harry, he wants to kill you, for the 'greater good' as he says. I will do anything in my power, as your professor, and as your legal guardian and Uncle, to keep that from happening. Regardless of how I have treated you in your time at Hogwarts, I would like you to know that I care for you, and that how I act towards you during your time here, is a front I am forced to put up so that Dumbledore and the children of Death Eaters in my house, do not become suspicious."

Snape leaned towards Harry over the desk. "Know that you hold this knowledge in your mind, you must be protected from Legilimency, which is, to put it simply, mind reading. No one, not a single soul, besides the two of us, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black, can know about this and the two of them have already been sworn to secrecy. You are under no circumstances, whatsoever, allowed to tell anyone, including your closest friends, any of what I have just told you, under threat of most certain death. Do you understand?" Harry nodded fearfully, realizing that the threat was not from Snape himself, but from Voldemort, and most likely, Dumbledore. Snape leaned back and sighed, running a hand down his face. "You are dismissed, Mr. Potter. I expect to see you tomorrow for occlumency training, tell anyone who inquires that you have a detention. Good day."

Harry almost jumped out of his seat and all but ran out the door and from the dungeons to the highest tower in which he resided. When he reached the portrait, the Fat Lady looked at him quizzically, as he was trying his best to catch his breath, and was most likely very red in the face. He mumbled the password and stepped inside, still trying to regain his normal breathing pattern. Ron and Hermione were sitting on one of the couches by the fire. Hermione, as per usual, was reading a heavy volume she probably checked out of the library for 'light reading'. Ron on the other hand was playing a game of chess with Seamus, who was failing epically. Harry walked over to the group just as an angry Seamus sulked off to the boy's dormitory. Raising an eyebrow at Ron, and receiving only a shrug of the shoulders, he sat down in one of the plush armchairs and sank into it, sighing deeply. Ron packed away his chessmen and once again joined Hermione on the couch, who had put down her book presumably to talk to Harry. Yawning he pulled himself up onto his feet to spare himself the impending doom of being grilled by Hermione. He swiftly made his way up to his dorm and lay down on his bed, drawing the curtains closed around him.

* * *

Within a few moments, he had fallen asleep, visions of what could have been a happy childhood surrounded by a family who loved him haunting his fitful dreams. He saw himself in a small room painted a sage green with black tree-like silhouettes on the walls. He was a small child, wrapped in a soft cream colored blanket being held by strong arms, a storm raging outside the window. A voice was comforting him, while a hand was rubbing circles on his back. He was obviously scared, the thunder and lightning frightening him even more every time it crashed. The voice kept telling him, "Just try and go to sleep Harry, it will be over soon, and your parents will be home any moment." He looked up at the person holding him and saw a young man, about twenty-two, with dark red hair and brilliant green eyes. He assumed that this person was Snape, his uncle, his mother's twin. He relished in the comfort of his soft voice, and soon fell into a deep blackness.

* * *

Red slits peered at him through the darkness, fear coursing through his veins in place of oxygen. He felt as though he was suffocating. He wished he could go back to the pleasant dream of him as a child, but he couldn't, he was trapped here. Left to die in misery and agony, killing himself with fear. The black turned to gray, making it so that he could vaguely see what was in his surroundings. He was sitting on the floor in a small cramped space, it was slightly reminiscent of a box. The walls were closing in on him, he could see a small sliver of light under the crack of the door. He did his best to stand, hitting his head on what could only be a ceiling. He found a small length of rope dangling from the cracked surface. He pulled on it and the space was slightly illuminated by a dim light, the bulb dusty and grimy.

He looked around and recognised the space immediately. It was his cupboard under the stairs. His prison since he was a baby. He traced a spattering of light brown on the wall and looked down to see the familiar stain of dried blood on the splintered wood floor. He could see the moth eaten filthy mattress that he had slept on for as long as he could remember. He could see the slightly melted army men that had been 'his toys' ever since they had been destroyed by his cousin. He reached out a shaking hand towards the marred door with chipping grimy paint. It reached the cool rusted knob and he turned it, surprised to find it unlocked. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face, relieved to know that he had a way out. He could sneak out the front door and over to Mrs. Figg's house. He was sure she could contact an Order member to take him back to Hogwarts.

He was careful not to make any sound opening the heavy door and creeping out of the tiny cupboard. He let out a silent breath, immensely grateful to be out of the place that had haunted him forever. After that first summer, the owls had figured out to wait in the backyard for him, and his 'relatives' had sent him back to his old 'room', giving his cousin his second bedroom back. He was confident walking down the hallway to the front door, butterflies building in his stomach from anxiety. Just as he was about to reach for the gleaming silver knob, a figure of pitch black smoke materialized in front of him. Voldemort was here.

* * *

**Whoo, yeah I'm gonna stop there, its almost eleven at night. Sorry for the delay, all the stuff in the beginning authors note happened, and then I got writers block. I will never abandon this story without telling you, I promise. Hope you enjoyed that… Check out some of my other stories, they need love…**

**Review! Tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged, flames will be removed.**


End file.
